


The Great Tsukishima

by ofstarmadeshadows



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - 1920s, Alternate Universe - The Great Gatsby Fusion, F/M, Inspired by The Great Gatsby, M/M, The Great Gatsby References
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-24 12:28:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 58
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30072252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ofstarmadeshadows/pseuds/ofstarmadeshadows
Summary: It’s not just any party; it’s one of his parties.
Relationships: Shimizu Kiyoko & Yachi Hitoka, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi, Yachi Hitoka & Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	The Great Tsukishima

**PROLOGUE: THE INVITATION**

  
  


°⋆✧⁎

  
  


_Miss Hitoka Yachi,_

_Mr. K. Tsukishima requests the pleasure of your company at his estate on Saturday, the 10th of June, 1922 for a night of drinks and entertainment. Dinner will be served at 7:30 PM. Dress in formal attire. You are allowed two guests to accompany you._

_Mr. K. Tsukishima awaits your presence._

  
  


°⋆✧⁎

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Inspiration struck me last night and I can’t believe I hadn’t thought of this idea sooner. Think “The Great Gatsby” meets Haikyuu and here’s where you get this story! Happy reading!
> 
> With love,  
> Violet


End file.
